


Chained

by LuciusIII (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LuciusIII
Summary: His body shook with cold and with tension; the goose bumps across his skin were caused by both.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 39





	Chained

The air in the room was as cold as the moonlight that shone in through the gap between the curtains. Remus often was anxious whenever they were left open and light could shine in, but they had checked: the moon was a crescent, waning further away every second, away from the glaring circle that had so often caused pain to the young man.

Two men were visible in the streaks of moonlight falling into the room. Remus laid nude and quivering on top of the large bed, stood beneath the window. His body shook with cold and with tension; the goosebumps across his skin were caused by both. He had laid on the bed for what seemed like an hour, his hands chained together to the bedframe above his head and his legs tied together at the ankle, attached to the bedframe at his feet. He laid on his chest, his head unable to look behind him because of the tight restraints on his hands.

On the other side of the room, in a chair on its hind legs, sat Sirius. He was not cold like his lover; nor was he naked, nor tense about what was to come. In fact, he knew exactly what would happen tonight – he had planned it all out, after all. He had procured the chains, he had stripped his boyfriend of his sleepwear and his covers, and had tied him up while he slept, waking him by lifting a simple charm applied in Remus’ sleep, a spell they had experimented with before. Since then, fifteen minutes had passed in which Remus had not heard a word from Sirius, who had enjoyed every second of it. Not that Remus wasn’t enjoying it – he definitely was – but Sirius took pleasure in seeing Remus helpless.

Sirius stood up, letting the chair legs hit the floor with a loud _clack._ Sirius smirked to himself when he saw Remus react to the noise; he gasped for breath and slightly pulled on his chains in shock. “Shh,” Sirius shushed him. He placed the first two fingers of his left hand on Remus’ calf and felt his leg pull back in response. Without effect, of course – the chains were well mounted and solid. Sirius slowly dragged his fingers up to Remus’ knee, and with every inch he moved, Remus pulled on his chains more and more. Remus couldn’t see what was happening, but he could feel Sirius’ fingers dragging on his leg as if they weighed a tonne. With every pull of his limbs, the links of the chain seemed to dig into his skin a little more.

The fingers were lifted and replaced with something else; a softer touch, more spread out over his skin. Remus didn’t mind the feeling of it at all. It was pleasant, really, moving up his leg in a slight zigzagging motion, its many tips gently shaking over the surface of his skin. It moved further up, and as Remus felt it inch up on his ass, he almost instinctively pushed his hips up, arching his back and legs with the little room for movement the chain allowed. Then, the feeling disappeared, and nothing was touching Remus. “Up.” Sirius spoke. Not really responding to the command, but simply longing for another touch, Remus’ body strained further in its chains, but to no avail

Sirius brought down the whip he had lifted up with a resounding _smack,_ causing Remus to pull his hips forward, shying away from the immense pain. His entire backside felt like it was on fire. It was painful enough to make him bite the pillow underneath his face and groan into it heavily. “Shh,” Sirius shushed him again, to little avail this time. Remus felt fingers running across his behind, leaving burning trails on the skin that had just been whipped. He whimpered into the pillow and tried to pull his hips away. “No?” Sirius asked, his voice deep and obviously pleased with himself. “Fine.” He lifted his hand and walked back to the chair against the wall.

Five minutes passed. Remus squirmed in his restraints, attempting to move his body in such a way to lessen the stinging left by the whip, while Sirius watched and smiled to himself. When Remus stopped pulling on the chains, he stood back up and took his place beside the bed. He dangled the whip above Remus’ calf, the other leg this time, the leather tips just barely grazing the skin. It was a leather piece, a bundle of a few dozen thin strips bound together at the handle. Remus felt the touch and immediately pulled on his restraints, fearing the touch of the whip. He muttered some objecting sounds into the pillow, But Sirius paid him very little heed. He slowly moved the whip up Remus’ leg, pausing every few inches to see if Remus would respond. When the whip got to the bottom of his cheek and he didn’t, Sirius growled another command. “Up.” Remus didn’t comply this time, knowing what might follow. “Very well,” Sirius said. “Have it your way.”

Five minutes and some frustrated groaning later, Remus still wouldn’t listen to the command, but he stopped moving away from the whip. Five more, and he pushed his ass as far out as he could when Sirius repeated “Up”. He had grown desperate for touch, like Sirius knew he would. Sirius knew his boyfriend more intimately than anyone else, and he knew Remus could only go so long without being touched once he got going.

 _Smack._ Remus only resisted for ten minutes the next time around. His body burned, numbing him to the cold air hanging in the room.

 _Smack._ Five minutes. Sirius loosened the chain at Remus’ feet slightly, allowing him to bend further at the hips. Remus took the opportunity with gratitude and pushed back further without laying back down for a second.

He didn’t shy away from the whip anymore. With every successive hit, his skin burned more and more, but every hit made him love the pain more as well as adrenaline rushed through his veins. The smacks stung, but the time between them – however short – were filled with the agonizing ignorance of when the next hit would follow. Almost an hour had passed since the first hit, and Remus loved the whip now. He presented his ass when he heard Sirius stand up, he didn’t even wait for a command anymore. He wanted – no, he needed – to feel the whip again, and again, and again.

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Sirius sat back down, but Remus didn’t lie flat. “More…” he moaned, his voice hoarse. “Please.” Sirius put the whip down and unzipped his trousers, stepping out of them as he walked towards the bed, his cock in his hand. He climbed on the bed and sat behind Remus on his knees between Remus’ legs. “Up”, he growled, putting his hands on his lover’s hips. Remus, conditioned by the whip and unable to think due to the pain and lust running through his body, mindlessly followed the order and pushed his ass up and back.

Sirius’ spit felt cold on his still burning backside, but the cool was quickly counteracted by the warm head of Sirius’ cock resting again Remus’ arse. The hour-long spanking had left Remus almost completely numb, so when Sirius pushed, he found very little resistance. He groaned softly as the tip of his cock was enveloped in the warmth of Remus’ arse. The latter only moaned, in pleasure, not in pain; for unlike the whippings, this was something they regularly did. He pushed back a little more, taking in more of Sirius with every rhythmic thrust of his hips.

Sirius knew just what to do. He lifted his hips up a bit, angling his cock downward and thrusted forcefully into Remus, hitting his prostate. Remus shoved his head down into the pillow and moaned at the feeling of being filled. Sirius seemed to disapprove: he grabbed a fistful of Remus’ wild curls and pulled his head back while he kept slowly thrusting into him. Remus moaned out loud with every push, his face now lifted from the pillow. Even Sirius, normally calm and in control when dominating, couldn’t control himself and let out a deep grunt that sounded not unlike the growl of a dog. The chains still binding Remus to the bed jingled with every move they made.

As Sirius sped up his rhythm, he reached the hand not on Remus’ head around his partner and grasped his hard cock firmly. He heard Remus gasp at his touch and grinned. At first, he didn’t move his hand at all; then slowly, he started matching the rhythm of his cock with his hand. Remus felt a wave of pleasure come over him as Sirius sped up both his thrusts and his hand, pushing him over the edge. Sirius felt Remus’ cock pulse in his hand and his arse contracting around his cock as Remus came, panting and moaning heavily. Sirius stopped thrusting, but he didn’t pull out.

“You came before I did, Remus.” He growled.

“I’m- I’m sorry…” Remus stuttered through his gasps for air.

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize. You’ll just have to make up for it.” The chains started jingling again, and they didn’t stop jingling until Sirius had had his way.


End file.
